


Чтобы вернуться к началу, нужно озвучить конец

by Lysander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знал эти доспехи едва ли не лучше чем собственные, но носить их было так странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы вернуться к началу, нужно озвучить конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End Goes Back to the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503048) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2013 @diary.ru

Пятна крови свести так и не смогли.  
Они оба пытались. Лорас — в первое время, когда еще не мог никому позволить прикасаться к вещам Ренли. А потом, когда пальцы его онемели и замерзли в попытках вычистить доспехи, он молча передал их Маргери, и та приступила к работе. Но пятна не исчезали... И тогда девушка оторвала кусок ткани от собственного платья и аккуратными стежками залатала дублет, скрыв кровь Ренли.  
Лорас решил, что будет правильно, если в бою с ним будет частичка Маргери. Они с самого начала были все вместе, трое, с того момента, как разработали этот сумасшедший план в Хайгардене. Но когда Маргери закончила шитье и расправила дублет, Лорас подумал о том, как неправильно он выглядит — зеленый цвет заплаты был гораздо темнее мягкого бархата.  
Маргери нахмурилась, словно зная, о чем тот подумал.  
\- Мы скроем ее плащом, - уверила она, и Лорас кивнул, борясь с подступающими слезами. А потом еще долго полировал латный воротник, пока тот не заблестел.  
Он словно вновь стал оруженосцем. Лорас вполне мог бы сделать вид, что готовит снаряжение Ренли к турниру или что точит его меч для послеобеденной тренировки. Нахлынули воспоминания. Они, как слова песни, сменяли друг друга, и Лорас вспоминал их общую жизнь: все пиры и турниры, рассветы и закаты, — с их первой встречи в залах Штормового Предела до последней, о которой думать не хотел. А потому снова и снова возвращался к началу.  
Но цепляться за иллюзии вечно невозможно, и звуки подготовки к битве тонкой струйкой пробились в его мысли. Маргери по-прежнему была здесь, остальных он уже давно отослал прочь. Лорас отложил меч вместе с воспоминаниями и начал одеваться.  
Он знал эти доспехи едва ли не лучше чем собственные, но носить их было так странно. Не только потому, что они принадлежали Ренли. Кожа сапог и перчаток была гораздо мягче той, к которой он привык, а руки и ноги казались совершенно незащищенными и легкими без кольчуги и металлических листов. Зеленая кожа перчаток натянулась на костяшках, когда он сжал кулаки. Выглядело это гораздо солиднее, чем чувствовалось.  
Но хуже всего, что броня сидела слишком хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем должна бы. Лорас вечно забывал, что они с Ренли обладали примерно одним телосложением и что в последние несколько лет он стал даже выше него. Для него Ренли был дороже жизни, и часть Лораса была уверена, что броня придется совсем не впору. Что-то, сделанное специально для Ренли, не должно было так хорошо сидеть на ком бы то ни было, даже на Лорасе. Взгляд задержался на темно-зеленой заплатке из платья Маргери, прямо над сердцем, и пришлось стиснуть руки, чтобы унять дрожь. Если отвернуться, то можно даже представить, что это Ренли держит его за руку.  
Ловкими пальцами Маргери приладила на плечи плащ. Ей пришлось стать на цыпочки, и Лорас вспомнил, что делал так же, когда только стал оруженосцем Ренли. Ему было десять, и он был слишком горд, чтобы встать на табурет или ящик, как другие оруженосцы, помогавшие облачаться рыцарям. Он скакал вокруг Ренли на кончиках пальцев, вытягивал руки, чтобы достать до всех пряжек и застежек, а тот смеялся по-доброму, без насмешек и издевательств.  
Эти воспоминания вызвали смех, тут же сменившийся рыданиями, а Лорас рухнул на стул, прижимая ладони к глазам в тщетных попытках остановить слезы.  
Маргери запустила пальцы в его волосы, перебирая кудри, как в детстве. И как она делала, пока они сидели возле тела Ренли.  
\- Ты не обязан делать это, - прошептала она, но они оба знали, что это неправда. - Мы можем отправиться домой.  
И оба знали, что не уедут.  
\- Я должен, - Лорас подумал о мести. - Я хочу! - и о Ренли.  
Когда он наконец отнял руки от лица, слезы почти высохли, а он сам попытался улыбнуться Маргери:  
\- Мне ничего не осталось, кроме этого.  
Девушка хотела что-то сказать, но потом молча наклонилась и поцеловала брата в щеку. Ей было грустно, и, кажется, она понимала его, самую малость.  
Она помогла спрятать светлые волосы под шлем Ренли, а потом они долго стояли перед зеркалом, пытаясь придумать, как скрыть лицо Лораса во время боя. Из последнего вышел плохой помощник — Лорасу не хватало сил взглянуть в зеркало и увидеть себя, а не своего короля. Но когда он находит мужество и поднимает взгляд... Поразительное сходство, разве что глаза другого цвета, чего, впрочем, в пылу битвы никто и не заметит.  
\- Увидимся через несколько дней, - пообещала она, пока они шли, переплетя пальцы, к выходу из палатки. И Лорас услышал несказанное: «Пожалуйста, не поступай безрассудно, не позволяй им убить тебя!».  
«Призрак не убить», - подумал тот, но лишь крепче сжал руку сестры, прежде чем выйти наружу.

***

 

Даже конь на мгновение подумал, что это Ренли. Он рванулся навстречу, натягивая поводья, что силился удержать оруженосец, и ткнулся носом Лорасу в шею. Но запах не замаскируешь, и конь, опознав подмену, взбрыкнул. Рыцарь видел растерянность и панику в глазах животного; что ж, он чувствовал то же самое.  
\- Тише, Гром, это всего лишь я, - он поднял забрало, показывая лицо. И все еще растерянное животное успокоилось настолько, что Лорас смог погладить его по носу, прежде чем конь потряс головой, позвякивая удилами, и ткнул его в плечо, словно укоряя за обман.  
\- Оставь нас, - сказал Лорас оруженосцу и, к счастью, мальчик убежал, не заметив слез в глазах хозяина. Люди вокруг суетились, присоединяясь к своим отрядам и готовясь к походу на Королевскую Гавань, но рыцарь увел Грома подальше от шума. Им обоим нужно успокоиться.  
\- Теперь мы с тобой вместе, - он разговаривал с конем, не обращая внимания на дрожь в голосе. - У нас есть еще одно дело для короля. Ты поможешь мне? Я могу положиться на тебя, да? Как Ренли. Он тебя обожал, ты же знаешь.  
Казалось глупым изливать душу лошади, но Ренли любил Грома, который был с ним во всех путешествиях — из Штормового Предела в Королевскую Гавань, а оттуда в Хайгарден. И вот теперь обратно. Лорас всегда дразнил Ренли, будто Гром нравится тому лишь за свою красоту, но теперь он понимал, как ошибался. Конечно, конь был красивым, особенно сейчас, когда его белая шкура практически светилась в лунном свете, но он был очень умным. И надежным. Он держал голову высоко и горделиво, а в глазах светилось понимание всей важности задачи. Слишком многое было поставлено на кон.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - с благодарностью произнес Лорас, прижимаясь в поисках утешения к существу, которое Ренли любил. И, еще раз погладив коня по носу, вскочил в седло.  
Гром нетерпеливо тряс головой, стремясь скорее присоединиться к остальной армии. Королевский конь. Или, по крайней мере, его призрака. И Лорас опустил забрало, скрыв лицо, прежде чем пустить лошадь рысью.

***

 

Только после марша и битвы, после того, как Лорас, толкнув тяжелые двери, оказался перед Железным Троном в окружении Ланнистеров, он смог избавиться от образа призрака своего короля.  
Он не позволил оруженосцу забрать и очистить доспехи, снял все сам, намереваясь оставить себе. Лорас больше никогда не наденет их; Маргери, направляясь в Королевскую Гавань, везла с собой его собственную броню, а совсем скоро он наденет белый плащ Королевской Гвардии. Теперь доспехи Ренли были ему без надобности... и все же так ему нужны. Эта последняя частичка короля останется с ним. И он долго рассматривал дублет, прежде чем отнести его в конюшни.  
Там он легко нашел Грома, залез к нему в стойло и сел на перегородку, не заботясь о том, что подумают конюшенные.  
\- Ты отлично бился сегодня, - шептал Лорас, поглаживая коня между ушей. - Думаешь, он гордится нами?  
Гром заржал, что, видимо, означало согласие. Лорас смотрел на колени, где лежал дублет, и гладил мягкий бархат, как делал множество раз прежде. А потом потянулся к кинжалу.  
Нить поддавалась легко. Лорас тщательно распарывал десятки стежков, пока заплата, наконец, не отошла, открыв пятно крови. Он касался дублета, воображая, что под пальцами теплилась жизнь, а потом прижал бархат к груди, вспоминая, как дышать, как жить дальше без Ренли.  
\- Прекрати! - Лорас вскочил на ноги, когда лошадиные зубы больно потянули его за волосы. Кажется, до этого конь толкал его в плечо, но он этого не заметил. Гром весело заржал, и Лорасу показалось, что животное смеется над ним. Но потом и это перестало иметь значение, потому что, вытирая слюни с волос, Лорас тоже смеялся.  
\- Посмотрим, угощу ли я тебя еще когда-нибудь яблоком, - улыбнулся рыцарь. Он не смеялся с тех самых пор, как Ренли не стало, но вспоминать тот день не хотелось. И все же он заставил себя сделать это, он не хотел забывать ничего, что связанно с его королем, пусть даже воспоминания и причиняли боль. К тому же, у всех песен и сказок, которые Лорас любил с детства, был конец. И он знал — чтобы вернуться к началу, нужно озвучить конец.  
Он в последний раз погладил коня, вышел из конюшен и всю дорогу в покои сочинял песню про них с Ренли.


End file.
